The Gods Bidding Ch1
by ldyLen01
Summary: The God is weaving an interesting future for the Sohmas and not one of them has a clue, except the ever innocent Tohru Honda. (My first fanfic so take it easy on me, please!) Rated M for future Lemon. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES: Akito is male in my story and I appreciate any constructive criticism. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
**

Akito heaved a ragged breath before exhaling with some difficulty. He had fallen ill, deathly, and was now spending the last year he had with regret. He'd come to realize, only too late, that his abusive ways were never going to win the love of the zodiac members and decided exactly a year ago to the day that he was going to turn things around. Unfortunately, his illness came about shortly before the New Years Banquet and was told by Hatori that recovery was unlikely this time. He wept bitterly for days, resenting the life he'd been given, until one chilly January morning he received a most unexpected visitor. Tohru Honda had heard that he was sick and wanted to give her condolences. She had thrown herself to the floor in front of him, and he struggled to sit up in her presence. Weeping hysterically she blubbered out how she was sorry if it was somehow her doing. She wanted him to know that no matter how much he'd believed otherwise, that he was important and that she was very fortunate to have known him. He stared at her astonished, his heart aching, warming at her every word. It was in this moment he finally understood that she was the missing piece to the Sohma puzzle. Slowly getting to his feet he walked to the window, calmly, as Tohru continued to shed silent tears for him. He was thinking, scheming, the way he always did before unleashing his wrath. His whole body ached from the sickness that enveloped him. He could feel a coughing fit coming and eyed his guest gingerly before speaking.

"Miss Honda…I thank you for your concern…however, my illness is not of your doing. With that being said, I am not presently feeling up to company..."

His voice trailed off as he struggled to keep his composure until she departed. He couldn't utter another word before she was on her feet and bowing in apology for her intrusion. He strode swiftly to her, lifting her face gently, to meet his eyes, with his frail fingers. His stomach turned roughly at her recoiling reaction, fear no doubt that he would hurt her in some way.

'_I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you …and my family'_ he thought earnestly.

"I hope that I can call upon you when I am feeling…better. There is much I wish to discuss with you."

Her eyes widened, taking in his troubling words. His hand slipped away from her chin to pull the loose robes up that had fallen down his boney shoulder. She bowed again before bidding him farewell. Returning to the window just long enough to watch her tiny form exit the estate front gate, he immediately crumpled to the floor, coughing. Clutching at his chest with one hand he signaled to a servant to fetch the good family doctor to his chambers.

In a months time Akito felt well enough to ask Tohru to return. He welcomed the brisk morning air as he stretched his arms over his head, before shaking off what sleep was left in his bones. He sighed as he dialed the number to Shigures house.

"Helllooo?" Shigures cheery voice rang.

"You are in a good mood this morning …" Taunted Akito.

Shigure sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah…Akito, h-how are you feeling today?"

He thought long before answering.

"Better today than I have in a very long time."

He was trying to make nice, trying to show the zodiac members in even the smallest ways that he wasn't who he use to be, yet knowing they would never forgive him for all the wrong he'd done them.

"Well, glad to hear it and what can I do for you this morning?"

"I would like to speak with Miss Honda… for a few moments. Oh and I will be requiring her company, so excuse her from being your house slave for a few hours."

Worriedly Shigure ventured to ask why Akito might need Tohru, but thinking the better of it and deciding instead just to accompany her to the main house. He would keep his distance from the god but stay close enough that he could ensure her safety should things take a bad turn during her "visit".

"Very well, I will send Kyo to retrieve her from the garden, please wait for a few minutes." He set the receiver down and ushered to the bottom of the stairs, his robes dragging behind.

"Kyooo…come here please!"

Hearing a few thuds and grumbles, the orange headed rascal appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yeah…whadaya want?"

"Tohru has a phone call… could you please fetch her from the garden like a good kitten?" He teased the youth with a smirk.

"Why do I gotta fetch her, I ain't the damn dog?!" Kyo fumed, fists tightening.

Clearing his throat Shigure mused. "It's quite important, so hurry along now."

Kyo squinted at him evilly, stomping down the stairs before eyeing the phone inquisitively.

'_Wonder who the hell it is'_ he pondered, irritated. Tugging his favorite jacket over his head he nudged the sliding glass door open and disappeared.

* * *

Tohru sighed; satisfied she took a step back, standing next to her best friend Yuki. They took a moment to admire the garden they'd both worked so hard on.

"I'd have to say we did a marvelous job Miss Honda." A simple smile formed at his lips.

"I agree…though I hope these morning chills don't cause us to lose everything." She rubbed her arms worrying.

Yuki chuckled softly. "I'm positive they will be fine, no need to worry yourself."

She brimmed at him. _'That's right I should think positively, like Yuki-kun.'_ Immediately she knelt down to clean up the tools, while Yuki gathered the veggies in a medium basket for their lunch and dinner. Just then Kyo trod into the clearing. He watched Tohru and her tidy tendencies, mumbling to himself in frustration. _'That damn Yuki, making her do all the work.' _He walked up behind her, slid his hands under her arms carefully and lifted her to her feet. Startled her body froze, not realizing who had snuck up and caught her unawares. Yuki catching all of this out of the corner of his eye, turned sharply, addressing Kyo in a harsh tone.

"What do you want, you sneaky cat, you've scared Tohru half to death!?"

Hair on end, Kyo shot back angrily. "I ain't here for you, you stupid rat, so mind your own damn business!"

Clearly annoyed Yuki set the basket down gently before launching a quick kick to the side of Kyos head.

"WATCH IT YOU LOUD MOUTHED CAT!"

Reeling, Kyo gripped the side of his head, letting out a low growl. "THAT'S IT, YOU ASKED FOR IT THIS TIME!" He screamed, preparing to shove his fist into Yukis teeth.

Tohru timidly interjected, standing directly next to them. "Uhm …please don't fight… I don't want to see either of you hurt over something so small."

Yuki and Kyo both paused long enough to jointly stare at her. Surprisingly, Kyo was the first to withdraw, shoving his fists into his pants pockets and scowling.

"Tohru…you are not a small matter at all." Yuki chirped reassuring her.

Blushing, she eyed the ground. "W-Well I just don't want to be a burden to anyone…"

'_Typical Tohru, doesn't even realize we aren't fighting because of her.'_ Kyo thought, blood still boiling.

"It's fine…you aren't a burden…besides there wouldn't even be a problem if that rat kept his nose out of other people's business." The enraged Kyo blurted, glaring at the cat with a passionate hate. Yuki simply ignored the remark and offered Tohru a scrap of cloth to wipe the dirt off her pants. Accepting graciously she returned her smile to Kyo.

"So what brings you out here Kyo?"

Yuki nearly bore a hole through him waiting for the answer as well. Pacing, Kyo kicked the dirt one good time.

"You have a phone call… Shigure said it was important."

Tohru trembled nervously as her head began filling with all kinds of fears.

"Why didn't you tell her immediately? It could be her grandfather, you selfish cat!"

Shaking his head, Yuki grabbed the basket and Tohrus hand, rushing off in the direction of the house. Kyo didn't even have time to yell at him for interfering in his mission in the first place. A frustrated gasp escaped his lips and he stormed off after them.

Akitos patience was wearing dangerously thin as he breathed heavily into the phone.

"What is taking that useless cat so long?!"

Shigure stayed composed, in the midst of the attitude the god had now developed. "I'm sure they will be here any minute."

He couldn't have been more spot on. Sliding the door open promptly, the two friends removed their shoes rapidly before entering the house. Tohrus face flushed, she swiped at the loose strands of hair that clung to her face with sweat. Yuki collapsed next to the dining table before a "poof" and purple smoke filled the room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Yuki, you know you shouldn't stress your lungs, especially in this time of year."

Shigure preached with his index finger. Tohru walked briskly to the hallway, where the loveable dog was waiting, stretching the phone out to her. His cautious eyes made her shiver as he covered the receiver to tell her who it was.

"It's Akito…"

Her trembling hands took the phone, as Shigure excused himself quietly to tend to his cousin now in delicate Zodiac form.

"H-hello. Tohru Honda speaking."

A raspy chuckle could be heard from the other end and it made her freeze. "I was beginning to think, Miss Honda…that you were avoiding me."

Taking a deep breath she tried to relax her nerves. Talking to the god was never an easy thing. "I apologize; I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Akito marveled silently to himself how, sweetly, honestly, she spoke.

'_Yes, you are perfect for my plans Honda-chan.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry this chapter is short but had to space some things out and that is how it turned out. **

**p.s. Thank you for the reviews thus far! Much appreciated!**

* * *

"It sure is a beautiful day for visiting."

Holding a hand over her eyes, Tohru looked up at the radiant sky. White fluffy clouds hovered over with the sun peeking from behind, occasionally leaving rays in their path. The wind blew the ribbons in her hair gently.

"It certainly is Honda-chan."

Yuki smiled, commending her ability to stay relaxed despite her past visit.

Yuki and Kyo had overheard the ominous phone conversation, insisting they too would accompany her to the estate. Kyo followed behind the others, thinking suspiciously of Akitos intentions. Shigure also had his reservations, but never let on that he had a sinking feeling in his gut. Finally, they arrived to be greeted by Hatori.

"Shigure, Kyo, Yuki…Miss Honda, nice to see you again."

Tohru waved cheerfully. "Hello Hatori-san!"

"Oh Hatori, however have you been!?" Shigure chirped excitedly upon seeing his best friend.

Hatori only stared with his menacing good eye. Kyo ignored the greeting all together. Yuki managed a simple "Hello." The four of them continued to the house in which Akito took refuge. The cat instead perched himself atop the gate wall, watching tensely from a distance. Tohru primed herself instinctively, hoping she did not offend the god with her attire in any way. Yuki silently grabbed her hand, squeezing reassurance into it. She nodded thankfully to him before Hatori interrupted.

"Miss Honda, best not keep him waiting any longer."

Shigure couldn't utter a single word as he watched their delicate flower vanish behind the door of Akitos lair. Yuki huffed angrily, storming off in the direction of his other cousins' houses. The sea horse and the dog ambled into the doctors' bleak office, where a pot of hot tea was waiting. Hatori handed Shigure a cup, steam rolling off the top. They both stood in the doorway, gazing out at one of the many gardens that showered the estate. Shigure was the first to speak.

"Ha'ri, should we have gone with her?"

He always sought the guidance of his ever level headed best friend in times like this.

"Akito has been acting strangely ever since her last visit. He's refused to see me all together, so I understand your suspicion but I am absolutely positive he is too weak to try to pull anything."

"Refused to see you, what do you mean refused to see you?" he mocked.

"Well, after their last visit he collapsed from a coughing fit. The strain on his lungs was so great I ordered him on bed rest, though you know his stubbornness prevails above all else. More to the point, after I tended to him and was able to relieve him of some discomfort he demanded that I not come back to check on him until he was no longer breathing."

Shigure snapped to attention at the last few words that rolled off Hatoris tongue.

* * *

Yuki and Momiji watched the petals of a nearby yoshino tree fall, swirling all around them. Fuming silently Yuki glanced out of the corner of his eye at the house the god inhabited.

"Tohru is a lot stronger than you all give her credit for, ya know." Momiji spoke wisely.

He had gotten to know her enough to see that personally. The scowl on Yukis lean face softened as he took in the rabbits comforting words.

"Perhaps you are right but I still won't trust Akito…no matter how sick he is."

Momiji hopped to and fro, first on one leg, then the other as he contemplated how to respond. His arms spread wide on either side of him for balance.

"I suppose Akito has done some horrible things to everyone…but he is cursed like the rest of us."

His gaze averted to the gate wall as his older, hostile cousin approached them. Kyos wild ember eyes sought any news from them that he could.

"Anything yet?" Standing, he brushed off his pants.

Momiji grinned. "Kyoo, it's so cute how worried you are about Tohru!"

Kyos hair began to bristle. "There is nothing cute about any of this!" He spat.

"For once I agree with you…" Yuki mumbled indirectly at the furry orange tabby. Momiji giggled looking from the rat to the cat, astonished. Just then Hatsuharu walked towards them, his usual quiet self.

"Hello Haru!" Momiji bounded over to him.

"Hello Momiji, Yuki… Kyo."

Kyo sat down on the edge of the wall. Folding his arms behind his head he lay down, uncomfortably to the eyes of the others, ignoring the younger kinsman's greeting. Yuki shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets. _'I wonder how Honda-chan is faring.' _ He reminisced briefly his much less pleasant visits with Akito. Catching Yukis furrowed brows, Haru moved closer to him and poked his shoulder softly.

"Want to talk about it?" The young Ox offered lovingly. Soundlessly Yuki declined, shaking his head.

"Hey Haru," Momiji enquired, "do you think people can change…if they really want to?" Yuki and Haru both turned to face him; Kyo sat up slightly, leaning on one arm for support. The three of them stared at the curious, very inquisitive rabbit. Haru was caught wholly off guard by the question, thus having no answer. Unexpectedly, two of the three Mabudachi joined them, bearing cups of hot green tea.

"I believe if given the opportunity, one may be able to," said Hatori, eyeing the younger boy curiously. Shigure proceeded to the walls edge to proposition Kyo some hot tea, being utterly rejected at once. Hatori cleared his throat.

"What made you ask such a question Momiji?"

The boy rocked back and forth on his heels for a solid minute before responding.

"Because I think Akito has."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTES: Things will slowly be revealed, starting with this chapter so... *spoiler alert***

* * *

'_I hope my outfit isn't too showy.' _She thought straightening herself.

Light pink pants with white polka dots, a white button up blouse that ruffled at the trims, a cream colored winter coat and her nude ballet flats. Her hair up in pink ribbons complimented the whole ensemble effectively. It was the first outfit she'd bought herself with the money she'd earned from her part time job. A shiver rolled down her back as she knelt respectfully in front of Akito.

"Thank you for coming today Miss Honda. I understand your housemates also could not resist a visit back home?"

Without looking up she acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.

"Ehm, yes…"

He took a moment to appreciate her choice in attire. _'It really suits her innocent persona.' _Briskly helping her off the tatami, he returned to his favorite spot by the window.

"I see…"

She stood anxiously, an awkward silence building between them. Finally, returning his attention to her, he spoke softly as he could.

"I have a very important matter I'd like to talk to you about." A refreshing breeze cascaded through the window, tousling their locks about. Tohrus lips pursed tightly.

"I know we don't know each other that well but you can tell me anything…if you feel comfortable enough that is."

She inched closer to him, wondering what he, of all people, could possibly want to talk about with her, and so privately. He pointed down to the plushy throw pillows in front of him, gesturing her to take a seat there. She reluctantly did, folding her hands in her lap.

"I must first tell you, that what I speak of must never be repeated, ever. Is that clear?"

"Oh absolutely clear Akito, I swear! Oh mom said you should never swear. I promise you, I will never, ever tell anyone, ever!"

Her head shook profusely as she spoke. A very small, almost nonexistent, smile came across his face.

'_Maybe I said too much…he must think I was childish responding that way.' _She nibbled her bottom lip.

"Very well…what I wish to speak of is…."

She could feel her blood running cold waiting.

"How should I put this… breaking the family curse."

Incoherently her jaw dropped. Her heart skipping a few beats as her brain attempted to register the words. A million questions, theories spun through her head like a jumble of spider webs.

"You mean it can be broken?!" she blurted.

Sunshine poured into the room, brightening Akitos mood as he glanced out at the adjacent garden, seeing Momiji playing there.

"Why of course…it was never meant to last forever."

He brushed the hair from his face then joined her on the floor. She studied his fragile body, silently praying he would be able to escape his pain for good someday.

"Miss Honda, you have proven yourself to me… proven that an outsider can overlook this cursed family and still accept each member without judgment."

Tohru fidgeted momentarily at his kind words, only stopping when he brought one of her hands to his cheek. He nuzzled it tenderly, his dark eyes entrancing her.

"I don't think I am as noble as you make me seem…" she lowered her head, breaking the gaze.

He chuckled at her, surprising them both.

"Perhaps you do not believe that… but I do. In fact I have already made my decision."

Her big blue eyes stared widely back at him.

"What decision?"

"You see…Tohru Honda…" pausing he stretched his legs before standing and looking down at her.

"You will break our curse."

* * *

"I-I don't understand… how can I possibly be the cure?"

Tohru felt her palms grow clammy. She thought about everything that had transpired thus far with the Sohmas. They had been through so much; she couldn't imagine anything better for them than being free of the curse.

"I'll do it…no matter what it is. I'd do anything for this family. You all have done so much for me…"

Akitos eyes widened at her sudden acceptance of the untold journey ahead of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the details first?"

A devilish smirk played at his mouth, his eyes filling with mischief. Her cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh yes…how silly of me."

A small blue bird flitted in through the open window, perching itself on Akitos hand. Tohru watched it intensely as it chirped and flapped its wings at Akito. It sang a short, sweet melody to the god before flying off. Sighing heavily Akito straightened his self as best he could then continued to enlighten his guest on her part of his plan.

"If I'm being completely honest you will have to sacrifice your heart and body."

An audible gasp escaped her lips, as he turned to face her.

She gulped loudly, "M-m-my hear t and body!?"

"It's more complicated than simply that…" He massaged his temples in exhaustion.

"I don't want anyone to know about this because even though the curse will be lifted, they will all still be angry with me for meddling in their lives…especially where I shouldn't be."

Tohru being the simpleton that she is was still having a hard time swallowing his previous statement.

Her head pounded as she became dizzy. "Is there some kind of ritual?"

A loud chortle was heard coming from his direction and her eyes met his with confusion.

"No no, Miss Honda…it's not that kind of sacrifice, let me explain." She leaned in closer, as if listening to a bedtime story for the first time.

"In order to break the Sohma curse an outsider is chosen by the god, who is deemed worthy. He or she must fall in love with a member of the zodiac and bare a child before the end of the gods reign."

Her eyes seemed to bulge as she stared at him in shock. Her head emptied of all reasoning and she grew ill, clutching at her stomach with one hand she leaned on the other for support. Akito made his way to her and knelt down to her eye level. His hand on her shoulder made her shiver as she looked back up at him through a long brown lock that covered her face.

"I realize this is a lot to process…but I knew you could handle it. That's why I chose you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on in there?" He ruffled his hair angrily.

The remainder of the group sat silently, afraid to voice their own ideas on what Tohru was experiencing, yet all naturally assuming the worst. Momiji was the only one being openly optimistic, reassuring the others that everything would be fine. Kyo paced back and forth, like a nervous father waiting for his daughter to return from a date. His hair on end from all the pacing created enough friction to light half the estate. Hatori had eyed the house multiple times as well without realizing he was. Shigure on the other hand had noticed but said nothing, for he too was curious. Hatsuharu had wandered off in search of Kisa and Hiro, who were on their way back from an outing in the city. Suddenly, Momiji sprung between the two older men in the direction of Akitos, where a lovely Tohru stood waving merrily to them all.

Extending a hand in the air Yuki waved back. "Miss Honda!"

Shigure, Yuki and Ha'ri made their way towards her, while Kyo stayed crouched in his spot on the wall. Standing he put his hands on his hips and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah...Tohru how was your visit?" Shigure wasted no time prodding her for information.

Momiji stepped in front of him and grabbing Tohrus hand twirled her around, making them both giggle.

"Momiji… please let Miss Honda be for a few moments." Hatori preached in a stern tone and warned with his index finger. The boy stuck his tongue out at the doctor before taking a spot next to the dog.

Tohru giggled again. "Oh I don't mind at all...it's nice to have fun with people you care about." Her big blue eyes sparkled up at him and he felt his knees grow weak for an instant.

'_What has come over me?'_ His mind ventured.

Ever since their first meeting he'd always admired her from afar. He admired her sweet vibrant smile, her engulfing sapphire eyes, her amazing personality, her creamy smooth skin. He shook his head instantly of any further thoughts, returning a small smile to her. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and returned her attention to Shigures question.

"It was nice…we talked about simple things…I think he really just wanted some company." Shigure and Hatori shared a look of disbelief. "Hmm... that is odd for Akito. He could have called upon any of us for that."

"I don't know him as well as you all do… but I think he didn't want to bother any of you or he was worried he'd burden you. I remember when you all visited me when I was sick...I sure enjoyed the company." She babbled on like she always did without noticing.

Shigure finally shrugged it off, thinking he'd return to the matter later. Yuki eyed the house one last time as they were leaving, seeing Akitos shrouded figure staring back at him. Hatori and Momiji bid the others farewell and headed back to their own homes. Momiji scampered off mid-way, leaving Hatori to walk to rest of the way alone. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned expecting to see Momiji, instead met those luscious blue eyes again.

"Hatori-san would you like to come over for dinner?" Her pink cheeks lifted as she looked up at him.

"I wanted to thank everyone for worrying about me…n-not that you were… just that I didn't want to leave anyone out …Momiji and Haru have already left …but I thought.."

She twiddled her thumbs nervously behind her back. _'Why do I get so nervous talking to him?'_

"It would be my pleasure." His steady voice soothed her frantic nerves.

* * *

"Ah Tohru…you've outdone yourself again." Shigure said flopping down beside the table to rub his extended stomach.

"Yeah thanks."

Kyo set his chop sticks down over the top of the now empty soup bowl. He got to his feet slower than usual but excused himself the same way he always did, vaguely and without a second thought. Yuki scoffed at the rude gestures from both his housemates.

"Once again Honda-chan please forgive my completely uncivilized cousins with whom I am certain I share no genes." He rubbed his forehead exacerbated. A small smile formed at her soft lips.

"Oh it's alright, I'm just glad everyone had enough to eat." She stood and began clearing the table.

"I must say it was quite delicious Miss Honda." Hatori spoke quietly.

He stood and politely aided in the cleanup process. He'd caught her off guard with his generosity but she bowed sheepishly, while stacks of plates and bowls teetered in her hands. Yuki got to his feet ready to assist and grabbing a few things followed them to the kitchen.

"Yuki, I'll handle the cleaning tonight."

Grabbing the dishes from Yuki he headed to the sink. Yuki eyed Hatori warily before excusing himself for the night.

"Good night Tohru…Hatori."

Tohru watched after him as he climbed the stairs and disappeared. She turned, walking to the sink. Setting the dishes down, she grabbed her worn apron and tied it tight around her thin waist. Hatori organized things while she began washing and rinsing. Returning to the dining room he made for the lazy dog that had been sprawled out in the floor. Instead he found the room empty, aside from a single slip of paper neatly scrawled on in Shigures clear character.

'Ha-san, I apologize for not giving a proper adieu but I had to retire for the evening so that I could finish work on my latest masterpiece. The sake gave me some really good ideas. Yours tenderly, Shi-san.

P.s. I trust you can let yourself out. Ta-ta!'

Rolling his eyes he crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the kitchen trash as he made his way back to help his hostess. Tohru hadn't noticed that he'd come back, she was too busy in her work to think about anything else. He stood in the doorway watching her slender form shuffling back and forth as she tidied up. That was another thing he admired about her, her diligence. There were quite a few things he admired about her but her kindness the most.

'_She's always the first to lend a hand, completely selfless…a fine quality in a companion…' _

His mind had veered off course, so he pinched himself, making a mental note not to forget his place. Thinking such things was something a man his age shouldn't be considering when looking at someone out of his league, not to mention she was fresh out of High school. He strode to her side and began drying the dishes she had scrubbed clean.

"Oh you don't have to do that!" she exclaimed worriedly, finally noticing his presence.

"Please Miss Honda I insist after that exceptional meal you prepared." Her face reddened at his compliment and turning away slightly she hid her face. Saying nothing more he'd seen her reaction and inwardly smiled.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it but I'm not sure it was exceptional…" Resting his hands on the counters edge he faced her with a serious look on his face.

"You are too modest…you should take credit for all the wonderful things you create or accomplish." Looking back up at him her eyes wavered momentarily as warmth filled her cheeks once more.

'_Oh mom…what's happening to me…?"_

A tiny blue bird nestled on a tree branch just outside the kitchen window chirped twice then flew off into the setting sun.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTES: In case some haven't caught on yet Tohru is less ditzy in this, which I think make sense considering the time that has passed in the anime (Which is where I have inserted my story) and the fact that she has graduated. Anyways, if there are any questions (that don't give away the whole plot) feel free to message me and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Thank you for the reviews thus far and please continue to leave feedback! ENJOY! :**

* * *

Brushing her hands together victoriously she switched off the kitchen light. She decided to see where the good doctor had run off to, since he had left the conversation abruptly, nervousness evident on his face. A hint of cigarette smoke lured her to the front porch where she found Hatori sitting, puffing along like a steam engine. The thick smoke hovered over him like a tiny rain cloud and it made Tohrus heart ache. Observing him closer she wondered what it was that had made him so fidgety during their conversation at the sink.

'_I hope I haven't offended him in some way...maybe he thinks I was ungrateful for his compliments on dinner.'_ She nibbled her lower lip in deep contemplation, unaware that he was now staring at her.

His cigarette barely clinging to his parched lips, he didn't dare disturb her thoughts. Images of a younger Kana filled his head as he took in her deliberating expression. He couldn't help but reminisce his lost love; he found Tohru was much like her in many ways. This only made him more somber. It was intimidating, finding someone new after a break up who possessed the same likeable qualities but even more intriguing the ones yet to discover. Pulling away from his thoughts he flicked ashes into the wind and groaned. Tohrus eyes glinted at him.

"Hatori-san…uhm…is everything alright?" Her hands folded over her chest, she inched closer, concern clear on her thin brows.

He didn't quite understand what was going on himself and talking to her about it might make her sick from worrying. He decided against chancing the conversation further, turning away from her instead.

"Yes I was just thinking about Akitos condition." He lied smoothly, peeking at her from over his shoulder. He regretted it almost instantly but knew it couldn't be helped. Her reaction to his statement had been interesting to say the least. She'd cringed at first, probably at the mention of Akitos name, and then she had become fidgety. Moving away from the sliding door, she attempted to sit down next to him but had stumbled, nearly falling off the porch. Instinctively he'd thrown an arm out to help, tossing his cigarette away with the other, thinking he might need it. Her breath hitched anticipating the fall and the bad landing, but neither came. She could feel two warms hands wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

Blinking she straightened herself. "Th-thank you!" Her face reddened to a shade of scarlet. He chuckled softly at her innocent embarrassment.

"Not a problem, though it wouldn't be the first time." She giggled lightheartedly. Settling down close to him she kicked her dangling feet lightly.

"Yes that's right…Hatori to the rescue!"

Cheerfully she turned towards him. A broad appreciative smile lit her beautiful face and made the night seem brighter. His heart began pounding as he returned an awkward grin. Something about her was very alluring; he couldn't put a finger on it. He had always thought she was beautiful, ever since that first meeting at the High school but surely this was obvious to anyone looking at her. She'd grown more womanly in that time and he knew he wasn't the only one who'd noticed. On more than one phone conversation Shigure had pointedly made notice of how much smaller her strawberry covered towel was after "running" into her on her way out of the bath. He of course scolded the dog, all while mentally imagining the scene with detail. Her hair dripping onto the smooth curves of her shoulders, the barely visible bumps on her skin from the chilled air, those amazingly plucky lips reddened by the blood rushing to them. A reminder that perversion ran in the family he shook his head agitated, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. She still retained her thin figure but had filled out elsewhere considerably over the last two years. Realizing again the he was staring at her entirely too long for comfort he forced his sights to the starry night sky.

'_This is insane…she's much too young and delicate…'_ He reasoned.

He fiddled with his lighter, flicking it on then off, when a gentle night breeze ruffled his hair. He'd seen her ribbons from the corner of his eye fluttering in the wind. Studying her keenly, he appreciated her sense of style and how well it fit her personality. He let his vision get the better of him again because she'd caught him ogling her. She followed his gaze to her exposed arms. Shifting she attempted to divert his view by pulling her coat up over her shoulders, only to be unsuccessful. He was moving towards her with a sense of urgency, her stomach knotting. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and shivered. He was so dangerously close, in an odd welcoming way. Her eyes drifted to his mouth where a devilish smile danced over his lips. Without thinking she braced herself for what she believed would be her first kiss. Nothing came. Her eyes fluttered open to find him standing inside the door; coat casually draped over one broad shoulder.

"Good night Miss Honda and thank you again for dinner."

Before she could utter a word he had gone. Her brain spun wildly.

'_What was that…?' _ She sighed completely puzzled.

She shook her head, leaving the immature thoughts alone. Standing she marveled at the brilliant moon, thankful for another eventful day. Turning on her heels she entered the eerily silent house. Making sure not to wake the others she made her way into her bedroom and shut the door behind. The room was dark, aside from the rays of moonlight filtering through the open window. She flipped her locks over her shoulder and crawled across the bed to lean against the sill. The air was still clear and crisp, reminding her of those morning events. She swallowed hard. Akitos voice echoed in her head. "You're the cure." Replayed like a broken record in her mind. When it finally ceased she was staring outside, down at the black car still parked in the driveway and the figure leaning against it. A chill went up her spine. She could feel his impaling green eyes on her or was she just imaging that she could? _'I wonder if something is wrong….' _She straightened, contemplating whether she should go down to find out but her mind was already made before she could make a move. Hatori started back towards the house, abruptly stopping after a few feet, ruffling his hair in obvious frustration. Tohru watched him anxiously trying to figure out his actions and drawing a blank. He paced back and forth for a few moments, muttering to his self, completely unaware that he was being watched. Finally he'd gathered his thoughts, searching his pockets for the keys. He slid into the driver seat and turned over the ignition. He drove away, down the dirt road back in the direction of his own lonely house. She watched from the shadow of her dark room, deciding it was probably best that she hadn't disturbed him. Clearly he had been battling something important. Her tired eyes followed the tail lights as far as they could before closing entirely as she drifted off into a humble sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hatori awoke startled, sweat glistening down his forehead as he sat straight up in his bed. Running a hand through his messy hair he stifled a yawn. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and groaned, rubbing his face with his palms. Standing he stretched. His muscles ached from lying in the bed, his bed, the one he'd hardly slept in since he began doctoring Akito. The morning chill ran up his spine. Grabbing a plain shirt from the closet he slipped it easily over his head then proceeded to the kitchen. Tugging his fridge door open, he took one glance and made a mental note to go grocery shopping.

"Well…at least there is coffee." He muttered to himself as he poured a cup. _'No crème, no sugar…plain black, like my soul.' _ His inner voice mocked. Shuffling his way to the window he settled down into the large leather chair he used for spying on Akito, while in the comfort of his little abode. It had been a week since his visit at Shigures and he'd taken note of Kyos unsettling escape from dinner. It was normal for Kyo to distance himself for lack of social skills but he had caught something that no one else would. Kyo was feverish and his puffy eyes had given him away. Perhaps he had a cold, or worse the flu and didn't think to let anyone else know he was sick. It would explain the night sweats Hatori had been having, especially if it is viral. Sipping the hot liquid wake-up call, he pondered it deeply. He didn't recall falling asleep in the bed but vaguely remembered dreaming, which is something he hadn't done since he dated Kana. He sighed heavily, setting the now empty mug down. He rubbed his temples in confusion. An unexpected knock at the door grabbed his attention. Reluctant to answer he tottered slowly over. Peeking out the window on his way he muttered under his breath in an agitated manner. Turning the dead bolt to the unlock position, he cracked the door open letting the cold filter through. A snow storm had made its way over the region, taking everyone by surprise. It was being called one of the worst snow storms to hit in a decade, especially for that time of year. Before him stood Tohru Honda, bundled up to her rosy red cheeks in warm clothes, snow spilling from the sky like a blanket of white behind her. He pulled the door open farther, marveling at the sight. It appeared like a scene from a movie or a beautiful painting. Surely he was used to seeing the snow but something about Tohru made it magical, dream like even. Her gentle voice pulled him back to reality.

"G-good morning…"

He shook his head absent mindedly and gestured for her to come in. Teeth chattering she thanked him hastily and hurried past into the living room. He closed the door behind them, snatching his robe from the back of his chair and pulling it on.

"Miss Honda…is everything alright?" he ventured in his doctors tone, though his appearance was hardy professional. Un-wrapping the purple crochet scarf from around her neck she nodded, her cheeks still flushed a blood red from the cold.

"Oh, I'm s-s-so sorry. I know this mus-t-t seem strange…me showing up uninv-i-ited." She trailed off, struggling to remove her coat. "Is there something I can help you with? Did something happen at Shigures?" Concern hung on his lips as he took in her clearly exhausted form. She was trying to hide how tired she was, for what reason he couldn't surmise but he could see the signs of fatigue. Shortness of breath had also prevented her from speaking normally but he finally came to understand what had caused it, not that she would have divulged it to anyone.

"You walked all the way here in that snow…" He'd strode to her side, helping her to sit down on the couch. He gently removed her boots and set them by the door. She nodded cheerily in response, that brilliant smile gracing her beautiful but forlorn face.

"I'm sure there is a good reason for your visit but I could have sent a car to pick you up…"

"I had to st-t-top by the s-store on my way here…" she trailed off again. He hadn't noticed the bags nestled by the chair until now. He eyed them for a few moments before returning his attention to her.

"I'll be just a moment Miss Honda." He whisked to his office to search the doctors' bag for his thermometer and stethoscope. Returning to the living room he sat next to her on the edge of the couch. "May I?"

Startled she held up her hands. "Oh n-n-no… you don't have to do that, I'm fine, r-r-really!"

"Well…if you insist but please let me know the minute you start to feel bad." She nodded in agreement. Clearing his throat he proceeded. "So you were saying?" Shivering she replied, "Sh-Shigure sent me…" Puzzled, he thought about it. _'Shigure wouldn't have sent her out in a blizzard without a good reason.'_

Grabbing a throw blanket from the hall closet, he draped it over her shoulders gently. She accepted hastily, pulling it up to her chin and snuggling into it.

"Would you like some hot chocolate Miss Honda, to warm you up?" She giggled in response, snuggling into the blanket even more. Tilting his head at her unexpected reaction made her giggle again.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that I didn't…imagine you as a h-hot chocolate drinker."

"Aha…I see…well, I don't admit this to very many people but I like it quite a bit. I actually keep stocked up on it, especially for days such as this. Sometimes Momiji even comes over to have some with me." He dwindled off returning his gaze to her, only to find that vibrant smile spread across her face again. Clearing his throat he ventured once more as to the origins of her visit.

"So Shigure sent you?"

"O-oh yes…he wanted you to k-know that Kyo and Yuki have the flu and he will be managing them. He also said he didn't want me g-getting sick so I should stay here while they r-r-recover; but I don't want to be a b-burden and I'm sure you are busy with doctor th-things anyways. Besides, this is your home and I couldn't ask you to do that…" She rambled on. He deliberated Shigures words and for once agreed it wasn't in her best interest to stick around a house full of illness.

"Shigure is right, Miss Honda. Please, there is no need to worry about being a burden…of course you can stay here. You can use the bedroom, it doesn't get used much and I've become accustomed to the couch anyhow. I'm afraid being a doctor does that to you."

"Well you must let me m-make you d-dinner for the intrusion and I'll repay your k-k-kindness by doing everything I do at Shigures…the c-c-cooking, c-cleaning and such at least as long as I am here!" He cupped his chin in his hand for a moment. "Very well, I think that will be fine but I insist you get some rest for now." He grabbed her belongings and placed them on the floor of his bedroom, panicking slightly when he remembered he'd slept in the bed the night before. Quickly he tore the sheets away, replacing them with new ones and a fresh quilt. He'd attempted to tidy up the remainder of the room but Tohru had already entered, giggling softly at his feeble attempts.

"P-please, don't worry about tiding up for my sake…after all it is y-your room." She said shyly. He straightened, running a hand over the back of his head.

She deliberated deeply but knew there wasn't another option. Hana was on vacation with her family and Ouo had gotten another part time job to stay out of trouble, plus she was hardly home. Staying with her grandfather was out of the question considering her extended family had decided not to move back into their own home. Nibbling on her lower lip she concluded there couldn't be a better place to stay than with the good doctor.

"Th-thank you Hatori-san for everything." She bowed graciously. He nodded, avoiding her eyes and excuse himself. Shutting the door behind him, he could feel his pulse quicken. He shook his head, erasing the dizzy feeling and went back to his daily routine, reviewing notes and checking up on the other Sohma patients.

Tohru exhaled heavily, leaning against the door for support. She was exhausted, from the walk and the cold that had settled into her bones. Stripping her clothes off carefully, she placed them aside and tugged her winter pajamas on, her whole body shivering. It was a pink long sleeve shirt and pair of matching pants, with sleeping sheep characters on them. The sheep reminded her vaguely of Hiro and with a smirk on her face she drifted off to sleep, in Hatori Sohmas bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They keep me inspired so please leave more and more ! Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

Hours had passed since Tohrus arrival and he'd checked on her momentarily to find her still fast asleep. He'd finished his rounds and was looking out across the estate to Akitos closed window, mulling things over in his head. His cell phone started howling, the ringtone he'd set especially for Shigure. He pressed the send key, holding it up to his ear.

"Ha-san how is everything?" Shigure cheerily inquired.

"She is resting for now…the walk, not to mention the blizzard, would wear anyone out; you could have given me some kind of heads up you know."

"Well I had my hands full trying to pry Yukis' hands from Kyos' neck…after all the cat did bring it home with him."

"Shigure it's not like you to take sides."

"It can't be helped, I'm sick now too and I can't seem to get a thing written due to my frail condition…"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Sure it's because of the flu you aren't able to write?"

Shigure scoffed. "Ha-san, stop teasing!" Hatori smiled to himself. He always thought Shigures writings were genius even if they were pornographic but he knew the dog had his habits , procrastination being the worst.

"Anyways, I knew my precious flower couldn't stay here with us all being ill, so I hope you don't mind my reference to your place."

Shifting his weight he nervously eyed the bedroom door which was still closed.

"It's fine for the time being but if Akito hears about it, it might not end well for Tohru." Shigure thought about it for a few moments then chuckled more to his self than anything about his next comment.

"Well, you said yourself Akito doesn't want to see anyone, especially you…perhaps he won't be keeping tabs either; of course if you are that worried about it maybe you two should move over to the mountain cabin?"

Hatori heard the door creak open behind him. Before giving Shigures suggestion another inkling he quickly said goodbye, hanging up the phone.

Tohru yawned, shuffling to the living room in her pink and white fluffy slippers. Upon seeing Hatori standing across the room she blushed, feeling awkward that he'd now seen her childish pjs.

"Did you sleep well?" He moved closer, his eyes focused up on the clock.

"Uhm…yes thank you." She turned her attention to where he had been looking and realized how late she'd slept. "Oh my… I-I'm so sorry I've kept you from dinner!"

She hurried past him in panic mode to the kitchen. He grinned, following her at a normal pace.

"Miss Honda…"She hadn't heard him over the sound of her own franticing.

"Miss Honda…M-Miss Honda." He tried a few more times to get her attention, unsuccessfully. He finally placed both slender hands on her shoulders, easing her to a halt. Her heart stopped, feeling his warm hands melting the cold achiness from her bones. She turned her head just enough so that their eyes made contact. In that instant he'd seen enough of the bare skin of her neck to stop himself mid-sentence.

"I've…" His eyes began to wander again, the same way they had the night he'd visited Shigures. He couldn't help himself from looking at her lips, those perfectly soft, kissable lips.

"H-Hatori-san?" His arms dropped as he came to his senses again. "I already took care of dinner for tonight…I called in, I hope you don't mind but I didn't think you'd feel up to cooking since you'd been so weary earlier." She exhaled, grinning.

"Well… thank you again…I suppose we should eat then." He nodded leading her to the dining area and their food. The miso soup was exactly what she needed as it warmed her very insides. They sat talking idly about this, that and the other until Akitos name was brought up. A tension could be felt between them. Hatori cleared his throat, realizing that Tohru too had her share of unpleasant experiences with the god. He quickly diverted the conversation to something less gloomy.

"So Miss Honda, have you thought about which college you plan to attend or your career path?"

She set the cup of hot tea down that she had been sipping. "I don't know that I can afford to go to be completely honest but I think I'd like to work with children…maybe a school teacher or pediatric nurse…" Her eyes lit up at the mention of kids and he'd taken note of how passionate she was when she spoke.

"That sounds like an excellent choice…it would certainly suit you very well I think."

"Mom always said I was a kid at heart…and well, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time than to comfort or aide innocent, helpless children."

He looked at her with admiration and knew it was much more for her than that. It was about making others happy and unfortunately she had a habit of putting others before herself. Smiling she thanked him again for dinner, taking the dishes to the kitchen. She got right to work washing and drying all while Hatori stood in the doorway watching. Finally she put the dish towel away and they retired to the living room, cups of hot chocolate in hand. Hatori had decided to make some while she was cleaning up, hoping it would calm her the way it did him. Tohru sipped hers slowly. The tip of her nose dipped into the marshmallow crème. It made him chuckle inwardly and he handed her his handkerchief. Blushing she accepted it, swiping the froth from her nose. Their hands touched briefly as she returned it to him and time instantly seemed to stop. Her breath hitched, loud enough for him to notice and immediately he moved closer, the way he'd done before on the porch at Shigures. It had been absentmindedly then but he was doing it now as if instinctually. Tohru had a moment of deja vu. Before she knew what was happening she was pulling away, curled into a ball, her knees to her chest and her face a crimson red. Bewildered Hatori abruptly stopped his advancement. He played it off, quickly reaching past her to grab the book sitting on the end table. Seeing her escape she scrambled to her feet, hastily excusing herself and practically ran to the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, her hand flew to her chest; covering her heart she tried to slow her breathing.

'_What was that….I know I didn't imagine it this time…did I mom?'_

Hatoris' heartbeat thundered in his head like a migraine. Grabbing his cigarettes he stormed out to the gardens, ignoring the weather and his coat entirely. He lit one up, placing it smoothly in his mouth just on the inner ridge of his bottom lip and inhaled deeply. He could feel the nicotine engulf his veins, relaxing the nerves that writhed with anxiousness. Exhaling a large abstract puff of smoke he managed to clear the jumble of thoughts clouding his judgment.

'_Did she just...her face was defiantly flustered…what am I doing…she is far too young ...but she stirs me this way…I can't make the same mistake I did with Kana…I can't...gods I wanted to kiss her…I still do…' _

The snow had started to fall silently again and a shiver brought him away from his thoughts. Turning back towards the house he could see her silhouette walking past the covered window from the lamp light. Head tilted back slightly, his good eye stressed to see more, his hot breath catching against the peppered sky reminded him that he hadn't dressed accordingly and it grew colder the longer he lingered. Taking a few more drags eased his unrest completely but now he pondered how to divert anymore awkwardness between them.

'_I wonder what is going through her head…do I intimidate her?' _

The thought hit him in the gut like a ton of bricks and tossing the butt of the cigarette into a pile of snow he made his way back to the house. Slipping his shoes off and shutting the door behind him he took one last glance down the hallway at the bedroom door. He made up his mind not to venture further than he had done tonight but he was still the doctor and needed to know she was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTES : So so sorry about the wait folks, it has been hectic around my house and writing hasn't been easy but here is the next chapter you have been anxiously awaiting! Hope you enjoy and thank you again for all the encouraging feedback. P.S. I'm still working out kinks in Ch.9. but be on the look out for some x-rated content. Hide ya kids, hide your hubs! :p **

* * *

A few days had passed and Tohru had already recovered from her cold completely, though she couldn't say the same for her friends over at Shigures house. Kyo was so bad off that Hatori had made a few different trips over there with medication and some of Tohrus home cooking, to tend to him in his fragile zodiac form. Tohru didn't mind the time he spent away, even if the house was quiet. It gave her an opportunity to clean and organize for her humble host. He'd always thanked her upon returning from his errands but she still felt like she was a burden and invading his personal space. While cleaning she had come across various old photos and empty frames. She fiddled through them and came across many of the Sohma family. Giggling she marveled at the ones of the younger Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. He looked different and after close inspection she realized his hair didn't cover his right eye in the photos. _'He looks so handsome….and happy…' _She decided at once to place those memories into the frames he'd left empty.

'_Maybe this will cheer him up some…'_

That evening he'd come home to find those forgotten pictures lining the walls and a few scattered on the coffee table. He studied them curiously for a moment, picking his brain as to why they were out and more, displayed so eagerly. Seeing her pink slippers barely hidden under the couch he connected the dots. Tohru must have come across them while cleaning, though he didn't understand her need to show them off, especially since he was the only one living there. Aside from Momijis weekly tea parties and the occasional visit from Ayame no one ever stepped foot into his house. She had obviously worked hard on the mini project and decided to thank her in any case. Tohru was nowhere to be seen however. Laying his bag down on the floor, he removed his white coat, hanging it on the already crowded rack next to the front door. He headed first into the kitchen where he figured she'd be cooking something delicious but found it empty, so he moved on through the house. After searching every room except his own he found the door to the bedroom cracked. Hesitating he inched closer, slowly gripping the door handle, he pressed forward. He peaked inside with his good eye and saw nothing aside from some of her clothes scattered on the floor and the bed. That's when he heard rustling and running water coming from the bathroom, located on the other side of his bedroom door. He sighed with relief before knocking on the door to inform her of his presence. No answer. He knocked again, a little louder. Still, there was no answer. He knew better than to let himself in but she hadn't heard his knocks. Deliberating thoroughly he gently but firmly gripped the handle and opened the door just a smidge. Steamed rolled through the opening and humming could be heard shortly after.

He grinned broadly and before he realized what he was doing he'd slipped into the bathroom entirely. Being the dragon of the zodiac was tricky to say the least. Mostly he was wise but also very sly. As the foggy room cleared somewhat he caught sight of her womanly silhouette once more, only this time he was inches away and she was completely naked on the other side of the curtain. Her humming continued as she washed herself, utterly unawares of his presence. Relief rushed over him realizing that she hadn't heard or seen him come in. _'what the hell am I doing in here…I was only supposed to let her know I returned from Shigures and now…' _ He gulped nervously, feeling his knees grow weak. Everyone always assumed that because he showed little emotion that he was capable of little emotion, and at a time like this, he was thankful no one could see him. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful figure and as he let his mind fill with, less than harmless thoughts, he started towards her. His heart nearly exploded from his chest when she spoke his name, startling him.

"Hatori…I hope he likes the pictures…" She trailed off while rinsing her long brown locks.

Realizing how close he was he panicked backing up and nearly running into the door in the process.

'_Tohru…I can't take advantage of her, of this situation…'_ Deciding he was a complete fool he quickly made his escape. He'd tried to close the door as quietly as he'd opened it but she heard it and called out.

"H-Hatori-san?"

His brow glistened with sweat as he hesitated to answer. _'CALM YOURSELF…you have to answer her.' _

He straightened his self, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief and turned back towards the door. "Miss Honda I am back from Shigures." His heart raced as he fought to keep his composure.

"Oh my, is it that late already…I-I'll be out in a few moments and I'll get started on dinner right away!"

"Please no need to rush, take your time." Not waiting for a reply from her he made his way back into the living room. He paced back and forth, talking inwardly to himself about what he'd just done. No matter how much he told himself it was unintended, an accident, he couldn't get the sight of her out of his brain. He made as little eye contact with her as he could for the remainder of the night.

The next morning she had to return to work and so he'd gotten up earlier than usual to prepare coffee. The caffeine helped him stay focused and he needed it badly this morning. He'd had a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning all night, especially with the incident fresh on his mind. The vision of her in the hot steamy shower, running her hands all over her womanly figure and speaking his name in that instant made him shutter. He had a hard time controlling his, emotions, which made him feel like a perverted teenager all over again.

"I'm glad that Shigure-san called into work for me…although I'm not sure I'd still have the job if he hadn't." She said smiling over at him as she fixed her hair into a low bun.

Sitting in his large comfy chair, he peeked out the window at Akitos domain. "Yes, Shigure does have moments where he acts like an adult, although it is never for very long." Tohru chuckled as she checked herself over one last time in the mirror.

After the night before he wasn't completely sure he could face her but he knew she would catch on if he acted anything but normal. Turning towards her, Hatori found himself at a loss for words upon seeing her in her work attire. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that she did but was curious to say the least, once seeing her in a knee length pencil skirt, nude panty hose, a white button up blouse and closed toed black heels to complete the look. Seeing his surprised expression made her turn a crimson red. The hands on the clock ticked too loud for comfort and grabbing her coat she made for the door. Images of her in the shower came flooding back to him. This time though she was the one avoiding eye contact.

"Ah Miss Honda, if you'd like I could drive you, it's quite a long walk and is likely still very slippery from the ice melting." She tried to convince him it wasn't necessary but found herself in the passenger seat of his car anyways.

Silence filled the air as they pulled out onto the main road and headed in the direction of town. Momiji had put in a good word with his father and after working extra hard she landed a desk job. Her main duties were to file papers and occasionally forward calls to other departments. It was far different than her cleaning duties but she'd come to enjoy it and it made her feel like the adult she'd become. When she graduated she felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders and gained so much confidence she was ready to take on the rest of the world, however, lack of funds kept her from continuing to college. She'd saved most of her earnings but also wrote her grandfather a check every month along with a detailed letter of how she'd been doing. He had denied it multiple times but she insisted that he be repaid for helping her out during school and for other small things when she really needed it. Seeing her become the strong independent woman, like her mother had been, filled his heart with content. Out of respect for her wishes and kind heart, he stopped fighting her, eventually giving into the charity. She'd find out sooner or later that he'd simply put all that money away and planned on returning it to her along with the rest of his belongings via his will once he'd passed.

As they made their way, Hatoris' eyes began to wander . Mentally his hand traced her slender, silk covered legs. He shifted his weight and shaking his head, focusing back on the road.

'_This girl…does she have any idea what she is doing to me..'_ Thankfully she hadn't noticed him ogling her again. Her attention had been focused out the window, undoubtedly on the still snow covered streets they were passing.

"Isn't Ayames shop over this way?" she exclaimed excitedly, turning in his direction, her eyes sparkling like morning dew on fresh cut grass. Just like she and Yuki had become best friends, it hadn't taken long for Ayame to slither his way into her heart. He looked around for a moment, taking note of the buildings and streets as they passed, concluding that she was right.

"Yes it is,…you have some time if you'd like to stop by there for a few minutes." She nodded as he began heading in that direction. A few moments later they pulled up in front of the fabric/lingerie store. He had to hand it to his suave best friend; he knew how to catch a person's interest.


End file.
